A telestrator is a device that allows its operator to draw a freehand sketch over a motion picture image. The act of drawing a freehand sketch over a motion picture image is often referred to as telestration. The freehand sketch may be referred to as a telestration image. Telestrators have been used to annotate televised weather reports and televised sporting events.
Telestration systems are often used in television broadcasts of football games to make a point to a television audience regarding one or more plays during the game. A sports commentator may draw sketches of objects, such as X and O, circles or lines, that is overlaid and displayed on still or moving video images of the play on the television monitor. Typically, the telestration image is displayed on a single television monitor in a mono-visual (“mono-view”) format and viewed by both eyes of the television viewer. The mono-view provided by the single television monitor is limited to two dimensional images.